An Alchemist's Furry Best Friend
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Varian and his furry pal, Rudigerwhathasyousoexcitable
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**My first Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures fanfic, as I love the show, along with enjoying the current third season which just started on my Disney Channel this week, plus my favourite character is Varian, but then I found out his animal friend is a raccoon which he named Rudiger, it makes me love the show even more, along with wanting to write fanfiction involving them, so here we go.**

* * *

"Woah, I can talk now, wait until Varian hears!" Rudiger said smirking.

It was just a typical morning in the kingdom of Corona and in Varian's house, Rudier was already awake, while his human friend was still sleeping since last night, he had been watching and helping Varian with some experimental formula, which was probably how he was able to talk right now, just like the humans in the kingdom wanting to show VArian, until hearing the whinny of a certain horse by the name of Maximus, making a grin cross his furry face.

"I'll show V later, time for some antics, hehe." he mumbled leaving the house, deciding to return before before Varian woke up, or got worried if he couldn't find him when he woke up, scampering out of the house, while Varian's father was busy making breakfast for him, Varian and Rudiger.

He grinned seeing Maximus at the apple stall scampering over stealing an apple from him the horse, making him annoyed at the raccoon male, wanting to arrest him making Rudiger grin, deciding to reveal his new secret.

"Oh please, it's just an apple, they grow on trees all over this place." he said making Maximus freaked out, making Rudiger chuckle, goimg back to Varian's house, hopimg he wasn't awake before he woke up, relieved that Varian was just waking up, relieving Rudiger feeling Varian stroking behind his ears making Rudiger smile, like when Varian when he was inventing, or figured something out.

"Morning buddy, and guess you slept well, pranking Maximus, eh?" he said to him, seeing the raccoon male grin.

They were eating breakfast plus Varian was sneaking his friend food, making Rudiger chuckle, making him smirk, hopimg Rudiger didn't get too carried away, seeing the raccoon male shrug his furry shoulders, hoping they were going to be in Varian's alchemy lab soon, so he could reveal what happened to him making Varian wondering what had Rudiger so excited this mLeningrad, making the raccoon male smirking.

"Whatever has you so excited this morning, you can show me when we get to my alchemy lab, alright?" he whispered to Rudiger.

"Varian, who're you talking to?" Varian heard his dad ask, making him awkward, explaining that he was talking to Rudiger.

"Umm, I was talking to Rudiger, alright?" Varian replied.

Rudiger couldn't wait to show Varian that he could talk like him, listening to Varian and his dad talking over breakfast, relieved hearing Varian asking to be excused, getting up, making Rudiger happy, like pranking Maximus scampering after his friend to his alchemy lab, meaning he could show him what he could do

"Rudiger what has you so excitable, did your prank work?" Varian asked him.

"You could say that, V, don't flip out alright?" Rudiger said making Varian's eyes widen in surprise, wondering how the heck Rudiger was talking, hearing his furry pal tellimg him, impressing Varian that his formula worked, asking Rudiger if anybody else in the kingdom knew, he could do this seeing Rudiger shaking his furry head.

"That's good, but it means we can talk more, you know?" Varian said to him.

"Yeah, you know?" Rudiger told him him hearing Varian's dad calling him, hearing Varian tell Rudiger to stay along with not touching anything, making the male raccoon nod in reply, because he cared about Varian, he was his friend even if he had to share him with Rapunzel and the others knowing it made Varian hally, relieved seeing him back.

"Dad was just wondering what we were doing, alright?" Varian said to him stroking him gently.

"Ohhhh that's good, I know how much you care about him." Rudiger said softly.

* * *

Later that night after dinner and his father had went to bed, Varian was activating the hot-air balloon, making Rudiger excited that they were going for a spin, makimg Varian chuckle, knowing that Rudiger loved joining him in his endeavours plus he had taught his furry pal how to operate the balloon, so they were having fun, plus Varian had brought snacks which made the male raccoon happy.

Varian noticed that his furry pal was quiet, as he was stargazing, guessing he was just thinking, letting him be, since this time of the night allowed for thought, since a lot had been happening in the kingdom, feeling Rudiger near him, guessing he'd been a little lonely remembering that crazy treasure hunt that Rapunzel had split them up, into teams with people or animals they weren't used to being around.

"It's alright, to feel socially awakward, I still feel like that, after everything we've been through, you know?" Varian said to him making Rudiger feel a little bit better, since by the end of that day of that treasure hunt, he had been very annoyed that Hamuel had ruined his fun, besides the bee stings in his tail among other things, which Varian had helped him feel better.

"Thanks for that, V." Rudiger replied as they landed outside their house.

"You're welcome, we're friends, you know?" Varian told him going inside...


	2. Helping With A Rough Day

**A/N**

**Hehe here's more, and could not help myself after yesterday's episode, Lost Treasure of Herz-Der-Sonne which was so great and so funny, especially Rudiger's antics which were hilarious but worried me when he got hurt, also thanks to those that favourited this series.**

**So this one takes place the early evening after all that, and Varian noticing that somebody had a rough day, along with the scrapes including the bee stingers in his tail wants to help him besides being curious about what happened with him while everybody was racing to the treasure**

* * *

"Whoa you okay, had a rough day, bud?" Varian asked.

"Yes, what do you think, V?" Rudiger replied grumpily.

It was late afternoon, early evening after a crazy day, because of the lost treasure of Herz-Der-Sonne, along with a certain princess making everybody split up in teams of two with animals or people they didn't get along with or know well making Varian guess, that Rudiger's partner had gotten in his fur, or his way of having fun seeing the male raccoon nod.

"Yep, that crow sabotaged me, when I was trying to prank Maximus, at least your partner was alright, why did she do that?" he said to Varian makimg him intrestedin what his furry pal had been doing, knowing the treasure had not intrested him that much, especially seeing bee stingers in his friends's tail, going to get pliers to take them out, knowing Rudiger might not like that, it had to be done.

"Rudi I know it might hurt, but those stingers have to come out, or it's going to hurt more, like splinters besides just think of what makes you hppy, while I do this." Varian said to Rudiger, who was squirming to get away, even if there was bee stingers in his tail, thanks o Hamuel.

"Sabotaging Maximus, Eating cake and sweet things, hanging out with Varian..l" Rudiger murmured, while Varian was almost done taking the bee stingers out, plus had bandages to keep the tail clean, after putting salve on the areas, besides overhearing what Rudiger had said making a grin cross his face.

"Those are some awesome happy thoughts, you know, plus you need a bath plus let's get those brambles off you, alright?" he said to him making Rudiger sigh guessing he might get some cake later, letting Varian help him, which he was not used to like being forced to be partners with Hamuel.

"Varian you alright, what happened to Rudiger?" Varian's father asked him.

"Rudiger had a rough day, you know?" Varian said.

"Ohhhh yes, that thing with the treasure, it must have been exciting." his dad replied, while Varian was trying to get the brambles out of Rudiger's fur without him squirming, or his dad hearing Rudiger talking, humming something which was calming the male raccoon down seeing it was nearly dinnertime, seeing Rudiger asleep.

"I'll leave you some leftovers, bud." he whispered leaving their room.

He was thinking about how crazy today had been, with everybody going nuts over the treasure including himself, until they found out it was cursed along with those mummies relieved that everything had worked out in the end, besides wanting to make Rudiger a bed making a smile cross his face makimg his dad wonder what he was up to.

"Nothing dad, don't worry." Varian said seeing cake.

Later after he woke up, while Varian and his dad were sleeping, Rudiger grinned seeing leftovers including cake, making him excitedly grin digging in, hoping he was not waking Varian up, even though the kid knew he was nocturnal belching after eating, drinking milk just hanging out.


	3. Sweet Fang

**A/N**

**More of these random stories, and glad to see Tangled fans are enjoying, plus the idea for this one is just random.**

**While Varian is hanging out with Rapunzel and the others, Rudiger is indulging his sweet fang in the castle kitchens, which Varian is surprised by trying to get Rudiger out before the chefs realise what happened.**

* * *

"Woah, there's a lot of cakes in these kitchens, it's not like they'd miss some..." Rudiger muttered.

It was early afternoon, and while Varian was hanging out with Rapunzel and the others, Rudiger was bored until sweet smells wafted from the castle kitchens got his attention and without Maximus around this time, nothing could stop him from getting his pws on cake and other treats scampering off before anybody noticed, making Varian wonder where his bud had went.

"He's probably having fun, exploring the castle." Rapunzel said makimg him guess she was right.

He knew that Rudiger was still learning to get along with Hamuel, Maximus and Pascal hopimg not too much mischief was happening, knowing his friend had a sweet fang makimg the young alchemist guess where Rudiger was, hopimg none of the chefs or kitchen-servants hadn't discovered that Rudiger was in the kitchen surroundedby treats makimg Varian chuckle a little.

He entered the kitchens looking for a sign of his furry best pal, noticing frosting and crumbs near a table that had sweet things like cakes, pies, cookies among other things making him guess Rudiger had hit the jackpot peeking under, finding said raccoon underneath eating messily which Varian thought was cute, hopimg nobody noticed especially Rapunzel, hearing Rudier getting sleepy.

"Hey why am I feeling sleepy, after hitting the jackpot?" he saidmakimg Varian relieved.

"It's a food coma, which happens after you eat too much." he said picking him up gently.

"Whoa what the heck happened in here, did a meatball cannon go off?" Rapunzel asked, after walking in seeing the mess on the floor, unaware that Rudiger's sweet fang had ran riot in the kitchens with all those sweet treats around, explaining to her, makimg her understand wondering how the male had found his way into the kitchens.

"He probably smelt them from the kitchens, deciding to get his paws on ghem." Varian told her, relieved she found it adorable deciding not to let his friend know about Uncle Monty's store, imagining the antics there making Rapunzel giggle.

"He just slipped into a food coma, I hope you're not mad." he told her.

"It's alright, he didn't mean it, you know?" she told him.

Varian was relieved leaving the castle after a while, hearing Rudiger still sleeping, goimg back to his house, seeing his dad was out, going go his room, taking Rudiger out of his bag putting him on the bed, while he was working on things knowing his furry pal's instincts had added to his sweet fang, knowing they were probably goijg to talk, after he woke up from his food coma.

He was thinking about things, , relieved that they had not gotten into trouble, or the chefs or maids had found out that Rudiger had been under that table, getting his paws on treats hoping to help with his furry pal's fixation with treats since he was working on makimg a bed for him.

* * *

After a while, Rudiger woke up rubbing his eyes with a paw unaware of the chaos his antics had caused guessing Varian was doing stuff going to find him hoping nothimg was wrong finding him in the kitchen, having lunch relieved that his furry buddy was awake since he hadn't told his dad what had happened earlier at the castle, despite Rapunzel finding it cutd.

"Good afternoon, did you enjoy your food nap?" Varian asked makimg Rudiger gulp, hopimg he was not that angry.

"I'm sorry, I have a problem with sweet stuff, alright?" Rudiger replidd makimg Varian chuckle at the male raccoon, explaining he was not mad at him, just amused relievimg Rudiger because he hated to do anything that would upset Varian or risk their friendship makimg Varian wonder something.

"When those red rocks showed up, was that your fear, to the point where you froze?" he asked him makimg the raccoon male nod because that had really freaked him out, knowing his pal had been freaked out too, hugging him which was helping them feel better.


	4. Taking Care Of A Sick Varian

**A/N**

**More of the series.**

**This one was something I came up with today, along with one about anger which should be fun, which came to me after listening to Tangled Talk with Team Awesome so it's coming.**

**Plus the Season 3 soundtrack is now out on wherever you stream your music, as I have been listening to it for the last half hour and I love it, plus it made me imagine Rudiger in armour lol**

**In this one, Varian has a cold which freaks Rudiger out, so tries to help his friend get better from reading him Flynn Rider books to cuddling with him because that's what friends do.**

* * *

"Whoa, Varian you okay, you're not feeling like yourself?" Rudiger asked, noticing that Varian was sneezing and coughing with his nose leaking, now he was talking crazy things makimg the male raccoon very concerbed.

He placed a paw on his friends's cheek gently, feeling he was warm, knowing he wasn't feeling good needing to rest, hearing him feverishly tell him to bring him a healing robot or invention that could do that, making Rudiger freaked out, like those red rocks.

"Come on V, let's get you into bed, as that might make you feel better!" he said pushing him along gently, into his bed, hearing Varian coughing, bringing him water, seeing Varian drinking after encouraging him seeing books in an nearby bookcase, seeing Flynnigan Rider books knowing Varian was a huge fan of them, sitting on Varian's bed reading to him, even though Varian was sleeping, he could still hear it, makimg a feverish smile cross his face, just as his dad walked in.

"Rudiger, are you trying to make Varian feel better?" he askedseeing Rudiger nodding.

The male raccoon knew that Varian hadn't told anybody in the kingdom that he could talk, not even Rapinzel which was kind of astounding, and annoyed hearing Varian's dad telling him to let Varian rest, along with him drinking and taking medicine, hiding until he left, knowing cuddling Varian would also help him get better which was what he wanted, because Varian was the only one who actually cared about him.

"This way I can be helpful, so you can get better." Rudiger said lying beside him, lying beside him curled up feeling sleepy zoning out into sleep hoping Varian would be better when he woke up.

He then heard the town doctor arriving, so was hiding just in case he got blamed, knowing he could never do that to Varian secretly watching the doctor examine his human pal, like when they were in his alchemy lab, hearing it was just a bad cold relieving Rudiger along with Varian's father knowing Varian needed rest, fluids and medicine along with soup.

"Thanks as I was really worridd." Varian's father said as the doctor was leavimg, goimg to get his son some more water, just as Rudiger came out of hiding relieving Varian, because he had been worrying about him, making Rudiger frown because he was more worried about Varian.

"You heard the doctor, it's just a cold, they run their course, then I'll be back." Varian assured him makimg a smile return to the male raccoon's furry face, hiding once more, hearing footsteps seeing Varian's dad return with a jug of water wondering where Rudiger was.

"Hiding you know, or doing his thing." Varian sid coughing.

Later that night/early morning, Varian was lying awake, seeing Rudiger there makimg him happy, stroking him gently, deciding to make him armour just in case makimg the male racn impressed, despite being excited.

"Yeah, but you should keep drinking, alright?" Rudiger said pouring water into a glass, being careful not to spill seeing Varian drinking.

"You okay, Rudi, sorry we haven't been doing our usual stuff." Varian told him.

Rudiger was pouring himself a glass of water, since Varian had explained that he could catch his germs, seeing the male raccoon shrugging his furry shoulders stating he was thirsty, and would take the risk, makimg Varian smile which made Rudiger smile, because he had been worrying about him all day, feeling Varian hug him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be alright." he assured him as they were getting sleepy

* * *

"I feel a little better, I guess, from all the resting, and your helping, Rudi." Varian said, as he was still sick but not as bad like a few days ago knowing from his dad that Rudiger had refused to leave his side, which Varian thought very sweet.

"Yeah you're welcome, as I care about you, you know?" Rudiger replied making Varian get it.

Varian was happy that Rudiger was feeling better, because his having a cold had freaked the male raccoon out, along with his dad seeing him taking it easy, relieving Rudiger helping him out, which Varian appreciated.


	5. Dealing With His Anger

**A/N**

**Here's more of the series, and hope people enjoy.**

**In this one, Rudiger is kind of hiding his feelings about getting adjusted to living in the castle, along with his feelings about Varian being a busy royal engineer which makes him transform into a Hulked out Rudiger because of howhe is feeling, which stuns Varian chasing after him so he can help him feel better and it's alright to be angry.**

* * *

"Rudiger, come back here, what's going on with you lately?" Varian yelled chasing after his furry pal, who was running from the castle because his feels were activating his Hulk side so not wanting to hurt anybody especially Varian which was why he had ran off.

It had been a few months since they'd moved into the castle and Varian was loving his role as Royal Engineer being able to invent as much as he wanted only Rudiger had not been able to hang out with his best human pal only he had been keeping how he was feeling to himself. so he wouldn't hurt his best friends's feelings plus he was just needing some air.

Varian was following his friend as he was going into the forest, following Rudiger's tracks, wondering what was going on with him, remembering that when Catalina got upset, she turned into her wolf form, making him realise why or what had made Rudiger transform, or feel this way finding the now Hulked out Rudiger eating a lot of apples which he had probably ripped off trees making Varian impressed but worry.

"Is everything alright, why did you transform?" he asked him gently.

Rudiger was surprised seeing that Varian was here, and had followed him here, making him surprised, and was trying to get calm, to turn back into his normal self, explaining what had made him so mad, making Varian understand, cuddling him of sorts, which was helping the raccoon male relax, turning back into his normal self relieving the both of them, seeing the sun rise seeing the guards show up, making Rudiger nervous.

"I guess I'm going to prison again." he whispered to Varian which made his heart ache.

"No you're not, as we figured it out, you know?" he whispered back.

He was following them back to the castle, because Rapunzel had noticed that he and Rudiger had been gone all night, making Rudiger quiet and Varian sigh, going inside hearing his furry pal yawning after everything that had happened, making Rapunzel wonder, if Rudiger was alright, making Varian tell her about Rudiger being able to talk, knowing they could trust her, deciding to keep what happened with Rudiger last night, remembering Catalina had to deal with this kind of thing.

"You know that thing the guards were chasing?" Varian said to her.

"Yes what about it?" she replied to him, making him sigh.

He was explaining that the creature had been Rudiger, who had like Catalina had transformed into a beast again, reassuring her that he had calmed Rudiger down, hoping she was not upset, promising to help his furry friend work on it making Rapunzel understand, thinking about talking to Rudiger himself, when he was feeling better.

Varian was getting himself and Rudiger, getting pancakes for them, seeing pink frosting which reminded him of the time Rudiger had eaten strawberry-flavoured goo he had made in his alchemy lab making him giggle a little, knowing Rudiger might find it funny too, once he reminded him, going to his and Rudiger's room.

"I guess he fell asleep, after all that excitement, which is cute." he said to himself saving some for Rudiger.

* * *

"Woah, I slept the entire day, I hope V's not worried, and there's pancakes." Rudiger said after waking up.

It was now nightfall in the kingdom and Rudiger had just stirred, unaware he had slept all day, after what had happened last night, makimg him hope nobody found out, especially the queen, or he might have gotten Varian in major trouble breathing deeply, knowing Varian cared about him, and wouldn't let him be put in prison.

"Hey there sleepyjead, it's good you're up as I was worried about you." Varian said making Rudiger surprised.

He and Varian were talking and laughing about things, only something crossed Rudiger's mind.

"Sorry fir almost getting almost thrown into prison, or you almost losing your job, because of last night, when I went wild, like when we took over the kingdom." Rudiger said looking away from him which made Varian sigh.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, as you were angry which is alright, shich was why you ran away, so nobody would get hurt, only the next time you feel like that, just talk to me alright?" Varian said makimg Rudiger nod.


End file.
